


Threadbare

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Imported, LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2945720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl finds Chris covered in the growing shade under the backyard tree’s canopy, his nose buried in his treasured and weathered edition of Leaves of Grass. The tome is Chris’ answer to comfort food, his black notepad and the New York Times not far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threadbare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published January 22, 2010.

Karl finds Chris covered in the growing shade under the backyard tree’s canopy, his nose buried in his treasured and weathered edition of _Leaves of Grass_. The tome is Chris’ answer to comfort food, his black notepad and the _New York Times_ not far behind. The two of them have become so close in the past few years that the items aren’t just constants in Chris’ life; they’re invariables in Karl’s as well.

It’s like a snapshot, the way that nature fits to Chris. To see him like this—away from the flashing bulbs and scripts, human and serene—is something marvelous, just a man in his t-shirt and jeans connecting to his poetry.

Karl’s quiet as he trails his heels across the earth but he knows that Chris is aware of his presence, can tell by the unusual sharp flick Chris’ right wrist makes when turning a page, the flimsy leaf yielding to the swift action.

Carefully, Karl seats himself behind Chris and rests his back against the strong tree trunk, spreads and bends his legs to accommodate Chris’ crossed ones. He circles his arms around the younger man and exhales lightly when Chris lazes into him, fitting better than anyone else ever has.

Chris settles his head onto Karl’s chest and they don’t say anything for a comfortable stretch of time, content to let the noisy, zooming cars and chattering neighbors along the street make a chorus in the breezes that come and go.

The air is a couple of degrees cooler and the sky is swelled fat with pending rain when Karl speaks. “You want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Chris’ silence finally breaks at two hours and twenty three minutes, his voice sounding like scratchy sandpaper that’s been sobbing for days on end. “I’m not going to stop being with you because one person disagrees. Fuck that.”

Karl runs his fingers along the book’s spine, brushes them over Chris’ red knuckles. “I don’t care how indifferent you want to be. I know that your mother is more than just one person to you, Chris. Her opinion matters to you more than most.”

And Karl also knows that Chris is disappointed. It had been on a whim, their decision to arrange a visit to Chris’ childhood home. But after almost a year of seeing one another exclusively, it became obvious that what had started out as a curious string of fucks had turned into something real that neither one of them were willing to let go of.

Subtle touches at premieres and award parties weren’t cutting it anymore and even the most idiot reporter had to realize that Karl could only touchdown in Los Angeles for vacation so many times before it’s constituted as suspicious.

Surprisingly though, Chris had been the one to suggest that they come out with their relationship. He has always been obstinate about his privacy, hates for his personal endeavors and his professional life to gray together so Karl hadn’t pushed, didn’t want Chris to ever feel pressured to make a choice. However on a late night Chris’d had sighed and shut his tired eyes, stating that he was sick of pretending and couldn’t keep up with it—how they went about informing the media didn’t matter, as long as they told their families first.

So that’s what they had set about doing.

Karl’s parents had understood and absorbed the news easily, going as far to suggest that Karl bring Chris to New Zealand as soon as possible.

Natalie had sounded hesitant but she too had ultimately congratulated him and Karl knows that she’d been sincere. Whatever hard feelings left between them dull and fade with each passing day.

Explaining it to his sons had been harder, Karl hadn’t known what to include and what to leave out. But Chris had been a calming presence at his side when his voice had broken over the phone, that smile that always managed to put Karl’s heart to ease never leaving his face.

Unfortunately, Chris’ turn at revelations hadn’t gone over so simply. Instead confidence and confessions tripped and fumbled over denial and rejection.

“Why are you making it so complicated,” Chris asks. Karl’s not sure who is being questioned because the blond head is pointed toward the darkening clouds. “This is what I want. If my mom doesn’t agree,” he swallows and closes the book in his hands, “it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“It’s not that easy, Pine. This isn’t an argument over your first beer or a pack of cigs.”

“So you’re saying that you’re even more detrimental to my health?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Chris turns around his arms and the color of his eyes almost draws a gasp from Karl. The cool pools of blue are dark with confusion and hurt, so glazed that they shine like sterling silver, “What difference does it make, Karl? None of it’s going to make any fucking sense to me. A life without you doesn’t make any sense so don’t try to configure some sort of logic to justify whatever the hell she’s saying, alright? I didn’t want to hear it from her and I definitely don’t want to hear it from you.”

“I’m not trying to justify anything,” Karl says calmly, knuckling the stubble on Chris’ jaw. “But maybe she has her reasons? I’m sure that I’m the last person she expected you to bring home. A middle-aged divorcé with two kids is hardly what a mother wants for her only son.”

“My dad was fine with it,” Chris argues, then adds, “Katherine can’t wait to meet you!”

“Your father and your sister aren’t your mother. Chris, she needs time to adjust. How about trying to look at it from her perspective, actually make an effort to talk to her.”

“Are shitting me right now? I did try!”

Rolling his eyes, Karl starts with heavy sarcasm. “Yes because yelling and stomping out of the living room is not only mature but a great way of articulating your thoughts and getting your point across.” He pauses considerably. “It’s not your usual way of going about things but I think that beating around the bush might suffice in this particular situation.”

“Oh, come on.”

Karl passes his thumb over Chris’ lips, efficient in ceasing the next excuse. Lowly, he stage-whispers, “We both know how much you love your words.”

He gets the reaction that he hopes for. Chris’ lips unfurl, causing parentheses to create bookends on the edges of his smile. “Man, shut up. Ugh, _why_ are you always right?”

“How did you phrase it the other day?” Karl feigns thought while beginning a trail of kisses on Chris’ neck, licking small circles at a sensitive spot behind his ear. He grins wildly when Chris lets out a moan. “I believe that you called me ‘the most awesome man on the whole damned planet’. You were quite elated at the time.”

Shuddering out a breath, Chris tilts his neck, gives Karl more skin to suck bruises on. “This is a stratagem and completely unfair.”

“Is it working? Will you come back inside?”

Chris stills for a moment, draws back and stares with furrowed brows. Karl can practically hear the mechanics of the wheels spinning in his head. “You’ve obviously been talking with my mom. Is that what she wants or what you want?”

“It’s what we both want.” Karl leans and presses a soft kiss to Chris’ lips, keeps their foreheads together while stating, “We both love you and are looking for a way to figure this out. But not much can be done if you’re out here murmuring free verse to yourself.” He pecks the side of Chris’ face, right above his temple. “Plus, it’s about to rain and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Karl gets up to his feet and pulls Chris with him. Bending, he retrieves the book and brushes away dry dirt before handing it to Chris. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Chris wraps an arm around his back, strokes there with purpose. “You’re always taking care of me. I’m going to make her see how wonderful you are. Really.”

Karl knows that it’s nothing but the truth, has no reason to believe anything else. “Alright then. Time for take two.”


End file.
